


A day in

by NatIannera



Series: March Writing Madness - 2019 [15]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Cleaning, Dancing, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Fun, March Writing Madness, Multi, Romance, having fun together, writing challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-15
Updated: 2019-03-15
Packaged: 2019-11-19 14:10:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18136772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NatIannera/pseuds/NatIannera
Summary: Riku and you spend a day at home.





	A day in

**Author's Note:**

> Hoi zäme!  
> So, here's Riku's piece! I honestly first didn't know what to write, and then it just kind of started to flow.  
> Also, I used a line from a song at one point. [Here's the link if you want to listen to it!](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NGFToiLtXro)  
> I hope you'll like it!

Waking up in a new flat for the first time is always something special.

At first, there’s this slight panic, this moment of ‘Where am I?’, but that disappears once properly awake. Then there’s this moment of just lying in bed, letting everything fully seep in.

For you, it’s extra special, because this isn’t just a new flat. It’s Riku’s as well – it’s your shared apartment. After three years of a steady relationship and almost your entire lifetime of friendship, you finally took the step and moved into this new flat together yesterday.

Turning over, you reach out to wrap your arm around Riku, only to be met with air. He isn’t in bed anymore, which shouldn’t surprise you that much. Riku has always been an early riser, and he already told you that he’d sleep little in the first few days. It takes his body a while to get used to the new environment, even if the world he’s in is familiar to him.

Although it is quite tempting to stay in bed and soak in the warmth for a few more minutes, you still push the blanket aside and swing your legs out of bed. It’s lonely in bed without Riku, without his warmth and without the feeling of his body.

You walk up to the window and pull the blinds up, revealing a dark grey sky. The clouds are hanging low, and it looks like it will rain today. Rain isn’t all that uncommon on Destiny Island, but it’s still rare enough to be noticeable.

Walking out of the bedroom, you turn left and check the living space, only to find it empty. Looking to your right, you see the bathroom door wide open, meaning Riku isn’t there either. This only leaves you with two options: Riku either went on a morning run or is in the kitchen. However, you don’t think Riku just went on a run. First of all, Riku never had the habit of going on a morning run, and second, it did seem rather chilly with all those clouds.

As if on cue, you can hear sounds coming from the kitchen. With a slight bounce in your step, you walk towards the kitchen, leaning against the archway once you’re there.

Riku, who’s still wearing his boxers but now has a shirt on as well, turns his head into your direction as he hears your footsteps. He’s in front of the stove, making scrambled eggs in a pan. There are two plates on the countertop next to the stove, and not too far away from that, a still open package of toast, an unopened package of bacon, an orange, a small basket of strawberries, a kiwi, a banana and a small basket of blueberries. The small red light on the toaster is on, meaning Riku already put some pieces of bread into it.

“Good morning.” He greets you, a soft smile on his lips, before he turns his attention back to the eggs he’s currently cooking. Taking the last few steps, you walk up to him, lightly hugging him from behind while resting your chin on his shoulder. (One of the perks of being almost the same height as him!)

“Good morning.” You greet him back, pressing a soft kiss right next to the collar of his shirt. Riku chuckles for a second, and the both of you just stand there like that, enjoying each other’s presence.

Eventually, you let go of him, eyeing all the fruit on the counter. “Should I prepare the fruit salad?” You ask, mentally already asking yourself where you put the cutting boards yesterday. Riku nods swiftly. “Yeah, if you could, that would be great.”

As you grab the cutting boards – you finally remembered where you put them – you can hear the toaster going off. Before you can reach out for the golden pieces of bread, Riku’s already there, putting them on the plates. So, you just grab the fruits which will need to be cut and get to work. Debating whether or not you should get two small bowls out, you lose focus while cutting and accidentally cut yourself.

“Ah-!” You quickly put the knife down and start sucking on the injured finger. It isn’t a particularly deep cut, luckily, but there’s still blood coming out of it.

“What happened?” Riku, now frying the bacon, looks back to you, visibly concerned.

“Lost focus and cut myself. In which cabinet did we put the bandages?” You glance over the kitchen cabinets, trying to remember where you put the bandages yesterday. Or maybe you put them into the bathroom cabinet?

Riku quickly turns the stove off and places the hot pan on a cold hotplate before he opens a small cabinet right above the fridge and pulls out a package with bandages. He helps you with putting the bandage on, and you quickly kiss his cheek before the both of you continue preparing breakfast. Luckily, the rest of it goes without any incident, and a bit more than five minutes later, both of you are sitting on the small table and eating. (You decided against using small bowls for the fruit salad, since it just would be more to clean later on.)

“Sora and the Gang are coming over this afternoon, right?” You ask between bites, relishing how delicious it tastes. Riku can say what he wants, but he really is a good cook.

Riku nods in response. “Yeah, around two o’clock. Want to finish unboxing and then clean up? That way we won’t have to do it in the evening.” He takes a sip of his coffee, his eyes focused on you.

Although you really don’t feel like cleaning, you know it has to be done. Moving makes quite a mess, and you want the flat to be presentable when the others arrive. “Sure. But we probably have to clean it again after they left – you know Sora or Roxas will want some ice cream and it will get messy.”

Riku chuckles at that and nods.

The both of you continue eating, making easy small-talk, discussing where what should go afterwards and who will clean what room. You’ll take over the bathroom, bedroom and built-in wardrobe while Riku will clean the kitchen and living area. The tiny laundry room won’t need any cleaning, you already did that yesterday.

After you both finished, you quickly wash the dishes together and then get ready to work.

Fortunately, both of you didn’t bring all too much into the apartment, so there isn’t a whole lot left to unpack. The TV needs to be set up and the two gaming consoles you own connected to it, the bathroom cupboard has to be organized, a shelf and desk for both the bedroom and the living area have to be assembled and your clothes all properly put away, but compared to yesterday that is barely anything. It’s the reason why it only takes barely three hours – that, and the fact you both used magic to lift multiple things at the same time and multitask. Hey, who said it wasn’t allowed?

Now, the more tedious part is coming up – cleaning. You yourself don’t really mind cleaning, since you most of the time just zone out while doing it, but you usually only had to keep your room clean and occasionally clean the bathroom or the kitchen. And judging by Riku’s face, he wasn’t feeling that much better. So, you try to make it a bit easier by connecting your phone to the speaker system and opening up a music streaming service. You select a playlist both Riku and yourself contributed to and let the music float through the flat.

Almost immediately, everything goes a bit easier. While you’re cleaning the built-in closet you’re humming, singing and occasionally rapping along the singer and dance a bit to the music, making the task much more fun. Glancing back at Riku, he’s doing the same as you while mopping up the floor. No one would ever believe you if you’d tell them, but Riku has some really goofy dance moves. It makes you laugh on more than one occasion, and Riku usually joins you.

The process of cleaning is definitely more enjoyable now, but also a bit slower. The flat isn’t terribly big, since Riku and you don’t need that much space, but it still takes you another three hours to clean it completely, leaving you with only half an hour left until Sora and the gang arrives – if they arrive on time.

Since all the work made you hungry, you start to prepare a few sandwiches. There simply isn’t enough time to prepare a bigger meal and to clean up afterwards, and you definitely don’t want your friends to see the kitchen in a mess. Riku is still cleaning as you’re preparing the food, doing the final wipe-down of the small shoe-shelf you have next to the entrance door.

After he’s finished, the both of you sit down once again to eat, the music still playing. You can’t help but dance along to it as you’re eating, and you almost swallow a piece wrong, causing you to cough. Riku is visibly biting his cheek as he’s tapping your back, but you can’t fault him for it. It was rather stupid to move around so much while eating.

The clean-up this time is rather fast, and you’re still left with ten minutes until your group of friends is supposed to arrive. Seeing the beautifully cleaned wooden floor, you quickly get a few woolen socks and start to slide across it. Riku at first just laughs, because of your childishness and because he thinks you look adorable, but eventually he joins you. It really does look like a lot of fun.

So, there the both of you are, sliding across the wooden floors, sometimes lip-syncing, singing or dancing to the songs, and just generally enjoying your time together. You just can’t help and thank whatever allowed you to be so lucky and be alive right now, alive and experiencing this moment together with Riku. Looking at him, you know he’s having the same feeling. You slide right over to him, a big smile on your face, take his face into your hands and just kiss him right as Frankie Valli sings ‘ _And I thank God I’m alive_ ’. Riku reciprocates the kiss, wrapping his arms around your middle, pulling you as close as possible to himself. And even though you only intended this to be a quick kiss, it really does feel nice to kiss Riku, and he is a good kisser, so you stay for more.

In this position, someone knocks loudly on your door. “Hey you two, open up!” You can hear Sora yell from the other side.

Separating, you automatically walk towards the door, and Riku takes it up to walk towards your phone and pause the music. Not waiting for him to come to the door as well, you swing it open and smile at your friends.

Everyone – well, almost – is here: Sora, Kairi, Naminé, Roxas, Axel, Xion, Isa, Terra, Aqua, Ventus, and even Vanitas. King Mickey, Donald and Goofy are missing, but you already expected this, just like you expected Hayner, Pence and Olette to be missing. The first three have other duties (y’know, royal kind of duties) to attend to, while the last three have school at the moment.

“Hey! Come on in, everyone!” You greet them cheerfully and wave them all inside. They all greet you back in their own way and walk inside, taking off their shoes and placing them into the shoe-shelf as well as taking off their slightly damp jackets. Sora and Kairi immediately dart over to Riku, while you start small talk with the others.

Long before short, everyone is sitting either on a couch or a pillow, and you are starting up a party video game. Teams are formed rather quickly and before long, the first round is already starting. Since it is the newest installment of a series, everyone is already vaguely familiar with the mechanics, but the minigames have changed quite a bit which should’ve evened out the playing field. Still, to almost no one’s surprise, Riku and you dominate the game, working together perfectly. The most sulky person about it is Vanitas, and maybe Roxas too, but Roxas tries to hide it at least. Vanitas, on the other hand, has amped his sarcastic nature up to 11, sometimes making you cry with laughter. Because as much as Vanitas insists that he means everything he says, you don’t believe him for a second. If he truly didn’t want to be here, he would get up and leave, since he really isn’t the type of guy to just sit out a situation if he can change it.

After a few rounds, Aqua requests a break, and you start to bring out the snacks. Because what good host would leave their guests without snacks and something to drink? And just as predicted, Roxas and Sora go all in on the ice cream you offer, right alongside Axel and Xion, to no one’s surprise. You all take a break for roughly half an hour, the background music of the game acting as your own background music as the 12 of you chat and laugh with each other. At some point, a battle of wits between Isa, Axel, Riku and Vanitas broke out, and the rest of you is probably going to have sore muscles from all the laughing they caused you. Because by everything radiant, the four of them were clearly the sassiest or the snarkiest out of all of you. And honestly, just seeing Isa say “That is a daring comment for someone who thought until yesterday that chocolate milk comes from brown cows.“ with a straight face makes it impossible not to laugh.

Eventually, you resume playing, but this time a different game. Now it’s a racing game, a type of game Naminé absolutely excels at for whatever reason. No one really expected her to be so good and to use the items she got at the perfect time, but no one says anything against it. Not even Vanitas, which makes you question him a bit. He didn’t lay off on Kairi, Xion or Aqua with the last game, so why is he going easy on Naminé? Even though you would like to know, you feel like Vanitas wouldn’t tell you, so you decide to not think about it too much.

Throughout the rest of the afternoon you continue to play games, switching to a quiz game as well, which Terra and Aqua absolutely dominated. It doesn’t surprise you all too much. As the hours are passing, you can hear a storm brewing up on the outside which worries you a bit. Riku and you moved to a different Island of Destiny Island, one of the smaller ones surrounding it, and the others came here by boat since everyone is staying at Sora’s place for vacation. But if the sea is stormy, they won’t be able to row across safely. They probably will have to result to a light portal.

As it’s starting to become evening, you notice a few of your friends to grow a bit tired. Hanging out with such a big group can be tiresome, and those who aren’t extremely extroverted start to struggle after a while. So you gently bring up the idea of going back, asking Sora how their sleeping situation looks with so many people at the house.

Your tactic works, and after another round, everyone gets ready to leave. You hug everyone good-bye – yes, even Vanitas allows you to, since you were kind enough to remember to have mint ice cream around for him – while Riku bids everyone good-bye as well, only hugging those he’s comfortable enough with. Kairi throws the idea into the room that maybe both of you come over during the week so you can have a big 12 person sleep over, and Riku agrees to it, a bit to your surprise. Since the sea does look too unsafe, everyone leaves through a light portal right into Sora’s house.

Once they’re gone, Riku and you just enjoy the silence for a moment before deciding to watch a movie together. It’s still a bit early for dinner, neither of you are hungry right now and since it really is bad weather outside, you decide just to lounge on the couch, both of you laying on your sides and Riku acting as the big spoon. His hand is drawing lazy circles on your stomach while the both of you are watching a random documentary, just enjoying being together.

The documentary makes you so drowsy you almost fall asleep, but as you’re just about to, you can hear some extremely loud thunder. It seems the storm is quite close to you now.

After the documentary is over, you decide to eat dinner, since you’re both getting a bit hungry. But just as you’re about to cook some pasta for dinner, the power goes out, leaving the both of you in the darkness.

Summoning a small ball of fire, you discuss with Riku what to do now. You technically could keep the electrical stove running with magic, but if the generator activates again, you risk frying it with too much electricity. Keeping everything in your fridge cold enough shouldn’t be a problem, since ice magic shouldn’t damage the fridge, but you can’t really heat anything up properly, since it would take way too much magic to boil a pot of water and keep it hot enough long enough to cook the pasta. And you’d also need to cook a sauce of some sort, since plain pasta is just plain. So, you decide to prepare a cold dinner instead, consisting of a salad with croutons – roasting them won’t be too hard – and bread with salmon on it. While you prepare everything, Riku gets out a few candles and lights them in order to brighten everything up a bit.

And so, the second evening together in your flat – since technically yesterday evening was the first one – is spent eating surrounded by candles while the power is out. It definitely isn’t terrible, and you always liked how Riku looks like in candlelight. The dancing of the flames and the warmth of the light accentuates his beauty in your opinion.

After dinner and the obligatory cleaning up, you both decide to play another round, just to compete against each other. Wanting to have a clear winner, you agree on playing three rounds. The prize is that the loser would have to do the dishes for an entire week or do the laundry for an entire week, with the winner being the one to decide.

It is a close call and really only came down to one point in the end, but after three rounds of laughing, distracting and sabotaging – yes, you did try to kiss Riku in order to distract him, but that didn’t really work – Riku does beat you in the end. You have to do the dishes for the next week, much to your dismay.

After those three rounds, you both are finally tired enough for bed. Riku heads first for the bathroom, while you walk into the bedroom to get changed into comfortable pants and a big shirt. When Riku walks into the bedroom, you get into the bathroom and do your usual evening routine.

Walking back into the bedroom, you see Riku already in bed with his phone in his hand. He chuckles at something he’s seeing on screen, and as you climb into the bed, he turns his phone around to show you. Sora sent him a picture or a sleeping Roxas, whose mouth open and he’s very obviously drooling and snoring. It’s accompanied with “ _He’s so loud he woke us up… should I wake him?_ ”, making you giggle as well.

“Tell him to tickle him instead of waking him.” “On it.” “Oh, and tell him to film it! I want to see that.” You add on, grinning widely. Yes, Roxas would probably be angry, but it definitely is worth it.

“Already told him that. He agreed to it – Kairi will be filming, he’ll tickle him.”

You cuddle up to Riku, one arm around his middle, his arm around your shoulder, while the both of you wait for the video to arrive. Three minutes later it pops up, and Riku immediately plays it.

The montage of Sora, observed by literally everyone else awake – even Ventus, and that guy usually has a deep slumber, you know that – sneaking up on Roxas and tickling him mercilessly, which causes Roxas to immediately wake up and shriek like a banshee is just absolutely hilarious. Eventually, Roxas overpowers Sora and angrily grabs at the phone Kairi is holding, and the video stops. Riku and you send a message to Sora before bidding him good night, after which Riku puts his phone away.

Slipping under the blankets, you automatically cuddle up to Riku. He’s nicely warm, and on this stormy night, you welcome that.

“Riku?”

“Hm?”

“I really do love you. Do you know that?” You don’t sound insecure or anything, just… happy. A smile dances across Riku’s face as he answers you.

“Of course I do. And I love you too.”

As the rain is tapping against the window, your eyes slowly drift shut, falling asleep as you’re feeling blissfully happy right next to the man you love.

**Author's Note:**

> And that's that!  
> If you wonder why there is basically no dialogue when there are many characters around - writing dialogue for big groups is extremely difficult for me.  
> I already struggle with dialogue (who would've thought, huh?), and when I tried to write the dialogue including everyone, it either felt out of character or too boring. It stretched the story quite a bit, to be honest. And I like my mix of slow/fast paced narrative.  
> Anyways. Up for tomorrow: Larxene! Let's hope I do her justice, because she is one of the better written female characters of Kingdom Hearts - at least in my opinion. 
> 
> Tschüss!


End file.
